You're a vet!
by winterfaeriy
Summary: the title pretty much sums it up. axel's pov. "You never did tell me where you worked."


**Disclaimer: Doin;t own squat...whatever squat may be**

**Me: WOOOHH!! TGIF!**

**Roxas: Clam down!... (mumbling) freak**

**Zack: Dis is a...um AkuRiku story so ya...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**You're a vet?!**

It was before seven so Riku wasn't up yet, instead he was sleeping on my chest with his normally flawless silver ina mess a drool dripping out of his perfect lips. Now, I don't care if you think it's gross. I say it's downright adorable.

The angel stirred in his sleep. He yawned and smacked his lips leaning into me more.

"Ohayou, Ri-chan..." I said gently. Yes, the great Axel is being gentle. Being in love'll do that to you.

He merely nodded and yawned again. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"I have to go to work soon..." he mumbled.

"You never did tell me where you worked." I pointed out. He works. I don't. Which is odd cuz you'd think it'd be the opposite but no one can handle little ole' pyro me. Cept Riku of course.

"Then come t' work with me today. You'll find out that way." I swear I saw mischeif dancing in his eyes. Wait, this is Riku, there's always mischeif in his eyes but I mean...more than usual.

"Alright...does that mean I gotta get up?"

He nodded and grinned. "Don't worry, I'll make breakfast." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and pranced into the kitchen.

Feeling brave, (never go in the kitchen when Riku's cooking...you don't want to know why, hehe.) (A/N: In fangirl-language that means the food never gets cooked and Riku gets really pissed off. But in the words of Axel, it's better to be pissed off than pissed on lol.) I went in the kitchen.

"Scambled or over-medium?" Riku asked.

I shrugged. "Your choice." It's fascinating to watch Riku when he cooks. Maybe that's where he works...he's a chef! No...he burns cakes so that can't be right...hmmm.

Riku served up two plates with scrambled eggs, bacon and buttered-toast. And some orange juice on the side. We love orange juice. We really do.

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked.

"You mean, where I work?" He asked. I nodded. "Hmm...well Roxas would never work there."

I sighed. "Roxas won't work in alot of places."

Riku giggled. Yes, giggled. He won't even deny it's a giggle now. "Fine. Um...Namine does work there...so does Rinoa."

"Uh...I thought Namine worked at the art shop downtown...and I know you don't work ther. And ins't Rino...Leon's ex?"

Riku nodded. "Namine works both places cuz Kairi's at home wih their adopted kid al the time."

"Oh...How is it that Rox and Sora have a biological kid together but Kai and Nami don't." I've always wondered this.

"Duh, no seme." Riku said, draingin his glass of orange juice.

"Actually, I think Kairi is. I could be wrong. But maybe it's cuz you need a guy somehow." I said, thinking outloud.

"Either that or my suscpisions were confirmed that Sora is indeed a girl."

"Ri, you do realize Rox is the one who gave birth." I smirked.

He dropped his fork and his eyes widened. "S-so S-sora S-seme!?!" Riku asked incredulously.

I nodded and fought a chuckle.

"He lied! He said Rox was!"

"Actually...unlike us, they take turns." I for one have never been uke. And if I'm with Riku forever, which I solely plan on, then I probably never will be.

"O-oh..." Riku sank in his chair.

"Shouldn't you get ready soon?" I asked, putting our dishes in the sink.

"Y-ya!" He ran out of the room, got dressed and was bck in 8.6 seconds.

"8.6 You've done better." I lauhged, putting the stopwatch I used every morning to time him back into the drawer.

He groaned and dropped hid head in defeat. "It's your fault. You tire me out too much."

I laughed again. "That's what Sora says to Rox but look at him, he bounces off the walls like Hammy on a Rockstar."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

The drive didn't take long. soon we were parked in front of the...Animal Clinic?

"Ri...?"

"Come on." He said, dragging me in the building.

He went in a room while I stood dumbfounded at why we're here.

What I saw next nearly killed me. Nto from the hideousness, oho no. Not that at all. It's more the fact that there are young children who could be scarred for life if I lost my self-control.

Riku...was in a VERY short and revealing, white nurse's dress. Hat included. I had to use every bit of control in my body to not pounce on the delicious sight in from of me.

"R-ri? Why aare you wearing a dress?" I asked, shakily.

"Well, it's uniform, hun." Scratch the fake girly voice and he's perfect. Not that...he wasn't before...but ya know what I mean.

"A-as a g-girl?" Certain...parts of me reacted to his oufit and...it wasn't good. I won't survive today. I won't...

Riku nodded and tied his hair back. "They won't let me work here unless I'm female. Namine got the disguise."

"And...what do guys who come in here say about this?" I asked, possesively.

"Watch." As if on cue, a man with a cat in his arms came in. "Hiya. How can I help ya?"

"My...whoa. Hey, sexy. My cat's sick but I think you can't fix him just from one look at him." The man said, followed by a whistle.

Hmm...I always wonderd why Riku shaved his legs. Mystery solved...

"Back off. You came to get your animal help not hit on the lady." Rinoa said, rolling her eyes. "Ah, Axel, Riku finally got you to come down here with him?"

I could only nod. This is...odd.

Rinoa gave a heartily smile. Heh...not funny. "Mr. come with me."

The guy with the cat reluctantly followed her and spared a glance at MY Riku's ass. I growled.

"Chill out, Ax. It happens all the time. Either Rinoa saves me or if they get too close they end up running out of here, barfing." Riku giggled again.

"H-how? I asked, raising an eyebow.

"They find out that I'm a dude...but they come back two days later, claiming they're gay..but I say I have you. They've heard...stories and they run in fear of their lives."

"Stories? Like?"

"Oh, lotsa things...like being a pyro. Uh, topping me is enough to scare them cuz I'm just sooo manly." Riku said the last bit with an overload of sarcasm.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So ya...I'm a vet." Riku smiled.

"You're a vet?!"

Riku rolled his eyes again. "Duh...now, you can go home and DO THE LAUNDRY or...you could stay here and risk dying from my uber smexiness."

Hmm...laundry or death...laundry or death? Which is worse? Death.

"Alright." I sighed. "I'll do the laundry."

Riku grinned.

"See ya, Ri." I kissed him deeply, not minding the glares from the other men.

"Y-ya...bye."

Hehehe. He is sooo getting it tonight.


End file.
